One Black, One Pink
by AxPerfectxFlower
Summary: " We have 15 kittens, ready for adoptions! " The man said in an excited voice. I looked around. All the kittens were cute, but none were my type, until I saw one cage. Two kittens, one girl, one boy, one with pink fur, one with black, cuddling as they slept. The pink one caught my attention the most. I never saw a pink kitten before. So different, like me. (OCC story) R&R Complete!


**I have no friends, I live with my single mother, I am always alone at school, I am poor, I have black long hair, and brown eyes. My name is Takuto Wasabe, and this is my life.**

I stood, outside of the pet shop with my mother. My mother promised me that I would get a pet if I have enough money. I work at a bake shop, with little money earned each day. As we entered the shop, I noticed all the strange looks. I lowered my head as my mother grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the clerk.

" Hi, my daughter is looking for a pet-" The man cut her off before she could finish. " Ah " The man looked at me with a smile. I knew it was fake. " A pet? Oh, I think I have some pets in mind that you may like " the clerk slipped out of his chair and motioned me. I looked at my mother, I wanted her to come with me. " Takuto…" I flinched. I was not easy having a boy's name. That is one of the reasons why I don't have friends. Mother smiled and we followed the smiling clerk.

We looked at the animals, a bird, a hamster, a guinea pig, and more but none of them were my type. Mother started getting worried. " Hun, you have to at least pick one.."

I shook my head and asked the clerk " do you have any kittens? ". The clerks man's eyes brighten. Why do people have to do this? Why do they have to fake everything?

" Why, yes! Come with me " The man, once again, motioned us deeper into the pet shop. I felt as if I was being pulled into darkness. Mother gave a sad smile. Father, why? Why did you leave us? You hurted mother and me, with so much pain. I kept my face straight, I promised myself.

_~Flashback~_

_" Makoto…" I watched my mother, she face covered in tears. My father, has been cheating on her with her own sister._

_" Hana, we could explai-"_

_" No Naomi, Hana, me and Naomi are in love ". My eyes widen. " A-Aunty? "_

_My mother's tears haven't stop falling. " Why…? ". Father's eyes closed. " I'm sorry, Hana…". My tears began falling. No, NO! WHY FATHER WHY?!_

_I turned around, not wanting to look at them. Why does it have to be me? Naomi tried getting to Mother but was pushed. Father caught her. " Sister, why? Why did you have to do this to me?! " Mother screamed. I watched, with tears still falling, in horror. Naomi began to cry herself. " I-I'm sorry..sister " Father watched the scene. I was disgusted in him, disgusted with all the things I have ever done with him. I was disgusted in the man who had help given birth to me. I was disgusted in myself, for being the daughter of this man._

_Father hugged Naomi's waist, as he walked towards the door. Mother's screaming had gotten louder each step Father took towards the door. She loved him so much._

_" Goodbye..Hana…" The door closed. I cried and cried my heart out. Mother cried as well. My heart ached._

_" M-Makoto..! " Mother cried. After 20 minutes of crying on the floor, I watched Mother stood up. Walking to the kitchen, I followed her, closely behind. My eyes widen as Mother grasped on the handle of the knife. She was going to commit suicide. " No Mother STOP! " I screamed before she could stab herself. " T-Takuto?! ". Her eyes were red, just like mine. I ran towards her, crying._

_Mother stared down at me, she felt like crying as well. All the pain that both Father and Naomi did was in our hug. " M-Mother! ". We stayed like this for the next 20 minutes._

_" Mother, don't die, don't leave me! " I whispered. I waited for her reply as I felt her embrace tighten. " I would, will never, ever leave you...ever…"_

_~End of Flashback~_

And I shall keep that promise. Father is no longer my father, no, he was a man, a man who means nothing to me.

The man stopped. " We have 15 kittens, ready for adoptions! " The man said in an excited voice. I looked around. All the kittens were cute, but none were my type, until I saw one cage. Two kittens, one girl, one boy, one with pink fur, one with black, cuddling as they slept. The pink one caught my attention the most. I never saw a pink kitten before. So different, like me. I walked towards the 2 kitten's cage and bended down. " Ah! So you like them? " the man said. I nodded. I pointed at the pink kitten. " I want that one…". The clerk opened the cage and gently grabbed the pink kitten. As he grabbed her, the kitten woke up and squealed, waking up the other one. The clerk let me hold her. I stared into her emerald eyes. I then turned towards the cage where the black kitten was. His ears were down, his eyes lowered and he layed there. My eyes soften. " Sir, I would also like the black one..". Mother's eyes widen. " Takuto, do you have enough money for 2 kittens? Also are you willing to take care of them both-" I stopped her.

" Mother, these 2 kittens can't live without one another, they need each other " I whispered as the clerk gave me the black one as well. I watched the pink one cuddled with the black with happiness. They are just like Mother and Father.

The clerk clapped his hands. " So, do you like them? ". I nodded. Mother looked at the 2 kittens cuddling. She then remembered they were a boy and a girl. " Takuto, what if they get babies? ".

I blinked. The pink kitten's ears shot up, she then make an adorable squeal. I chuckled. " Seems like this one heard you Mother ". Mother smiled brightly. I never laughed since the incident. The kittens had already changed her. The clerk laughed as well. " Yup, she is one smart kitten ".

" What are you going to name them? " Mother asked. I stared at the kittens as the pink one pawed the black kitten's ear. Pink fur.

" Sakura…". The pink kitten's eyes shot up to mine's. The eyes were glowing bright. " Mew! ". I blinked in surprised. The clerk laughed. " She must like that name ". Mother nodded. She was fond of the pink one already. " Sakura huh? I like it! ". I pet Sakura's head lightly. Then I stared at the black one. It was still laying there, looking bored. The reminds me of a wolf.

" Sasuke..". Sakura squealed at the name as the black kitten stared at me. Mother giggled. " Sasuke seems to like that name, so does Sakura ". I pressed the kittens against my chest.

_**At Home…**_

Mother had went to the store to by both food and items for the 2 kitties. I set Sasuke and Sakura down on the couch and sighed. My mother works at a cafe shop. We don't get much money but it was good enough.

Sakura began playing on the couch. Sasuke still looked bored. I went to my room, leaving the kittens downstairs, playing with each other. I sat on my bed. It was small but cozy. I opened my notebook and began working on a picture. I had been working on it for 2 months. It was a picture of 2 people. One with black hair, one with pink hair. They have been in my dreams for so long that I had to draw them out.

The picture reminded me of Sasuke and Sakura. The 2 kittens. I sketched and traced the picture out. I was busy working on the picture that I didn't even know my Mother was watching me. She smiled at knocked on my door.

I jumped and turned around. Sighing in relief, I closed my notebook and sat up. " Takuto, hun, I bought the collars " Mother said as we walked downstairs. The kittens were still on the couch, doing their own things. Mother reached in the bag and got out a blue collar and a green collar. Handing them to me, I walked towards Sasuke and clipped it on him. He didn't seem to mind. He stared at the collar with a hint of interest as Sakura pawed the collar. I moved towards Sakura and hold out the green collar. She instantly move her head towards me as I clipped the green collar on. She mewed with delight.

Mother giggled at Sakura's reaction. The 2 kittens had already made Mother and I happy. They did so much.

_**20 days later…**_

I came home from school, I had made one friend. His name was Kenji. He just moved into Konoha, he was shy and lives with his mother. We didn't talk until, I was partnered up with him. I didn't like him at first, but when we shared stories, we found out we were alike and talked some more. We soon became best friends. I couldn't wait to tell my Mother.

I walked into the kitchen to make a snack when I heard a squeal. It sounded like Sakura. I dropped my knife and ran upstairs. I then heard whimpering. I opened the door and saw Sakura. She was on the ground, blood pooling out of her vagina. She whimpered as I tried calming her down. She must have fallen.

I noticed Sasuke coming towards us. Looking at the blood. Sakura continued to whimper as I watched Sasuke lowered his head. He gave one small lick as Sakura mewed. My eyes widen. Sasuke continued to lick, trying to get rid of the blood also pleasuring Sakura. I fell backwards. It was so weird. Watching those two. It made me think of Kenji all of a sudden.

I quietly moved back towards the door. I wanted to leave them alone for a awhile. I walked downstairs, my heart still beating. I shook my head and began making the snack, also some food for the 2 kittens. I didn't even noticed at I was turned on.

_**2 months later…**_

I sat down watching TV with Sasuke and Sakura. It was a weekend and Mother was in the kitchen preparing food for tomorrow.

I heard a knock. Sasuke and Sakura were both asleep. I gently got up and went to the door. I opened the door to see…..

" F-Father?! "

Mother stopped what she was doing and peeked from the kitchen door.

" Takuto, you've grown " Father smiled. I gave him a cold stare. " What do you want.." I whispered.

Father looked around. " I'm looking for your mother, do you know where she is? " Father asked. I stared at him. " Unfortunately no, I don't know where she is, so if you wan-" Mother cut me off when she walked out of the kitchen door. " I'm here Makoto…"

" Hana..". I back away from the 2 and picked up the kittens, slightly waking them up from their slumber.

I placed Sasuke and Sakura on the bed and went to the stairs, not quite going down, and began eavesdropping.

" Hana...I'm sorry for what I have done...well you for-"

" Makoto, you cheated on me, with my own sister, when I was still pregnant! " Mother screamed. My eyes widen. I always want to know when he started cheating on her, but I didn't want to make her cry. My fist tighten.

" I know Hana, and I'm sorry, it's just that, I can't forget you, the regretted cheating on you since the time I started! "

" Really? Well that doesn't sound right to me! In fact if you regretted it, then why did you tell me that you and Naomi were in love?! "

Father's mouth opened but closed. Mother's tears began flowing. Why? Why is this man so filthy?

" Am I just a toy to you? " Mother whispered. Father's eyes widen. " NO! Of course not! "

" Then what am I?! " Mother hissed. Father looked away. He didn't know what to say. He thought about how he treated Hana. He was disgusted in himself.

Mother gripped on her rolling pin. " Makoto, I love you, I loved you so much, and you told me you loved me, but...what you had done clearly stated that you have no feelings for me once so ever-"

" Hana I FUCKING LOVE YOU! "

" Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! " Mother screamed. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. " I don't believe a word you are saying, you lie about everything! ".

Father looked like he was going to cry. " Dammit! Hana! " He shouted.

I sat there. Watching my parents fight. Father, why are you so dirty? All you have done is make things wrong!

The room was filled with silents. I heard small meows. I looked down at Sasuke and Sakura. They both looked at me, with empathy. I grabbed them and hugged them, crying my heart out. I would never do anything without you guys. You both changed me and mother. " I love you Sasuke, Sakura ".

_" Wow, did that really happened to you when you were young Mommy? ". I smiled at Hitomi. " Why yes dear ". Hitomi sniffed and wiped her tears. " Mommy, why do you have to have such a sad past? " Hitomi asked. I shrugged. " It's just how life is honey " I sighed._

_Hitomi turned towards me again. " Mommy, what happened to Sasuke and Sakura? ". I blinked and lowered my head. " Why, they died Hitomi..". Hitomi gasped. " Why Mommy?! ". I shook my head. " Like I said dear, it's just how life is, you will eventually die when you get old " I said. Hitomi nodded. " Mommy, about the boy you met, why does he have the same name as Daddy? " Little Hitomi asked._

_I laughed. " Well, it's because we are married, and got you Hitomi-chan " I laughed. Hitomi's eyes widen. " WHAAAT?! "_

_I nodded. I watched my daughter began going into shock mode. I pat her head. " You'll find someone as well, Hitomi, Mommy promises you this ". Hitomi stared at my brown eyes and smiled. " Just like you Mommy! " she squealed. She reminds me of Sakura. Kenji reminds me of Sasuke. Hitomi stood up and ran downstairs._

_I also stood up and went to mine and Kenji's room and opened one of the dressers. I grabbed my old notebooks and opened it up. My picture that I had drawn for 18 years, has finally been completed. When I was younger, I had name the characters Sasuke and Sakura. They look so happy together. I placed my hand on the page and rubbed it gently._

_A tear fell down my face. " Mommy! " Hitomi screamed. I closed my notebook and turn towards the door. " Yes? "_

_" I want a kitten! "_

_(Hitomi and Takuto went to the pet store, In the real Konohagakure, Sasuke and Sakura stood outside, looking up into the sky. They had this strange feeling of wanting to see each other again.)_

* * *

**Well...YES I KNOW IT'S CRAPPY BUT I KEEP ON HAVING THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD! Sorrrry! T^T Don't hurt me please. Takuto is NOT repeat NOT my OCC but her hair and eyes look me sooo, I hope you like this story, I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD, Yes I know it's crappy and all but still. Hehehe, Well REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU ALSO, I don't...own Naruto okay? Oh and this is not Copyrighted T^T thank you for reading.**

**~AxPerfectxFlower**


End file.
